KARE
"I eat plates and the official creator of the Conference Realm and I am 99.9% Pure! ''" - The second half of KARE's original greeting. KARE is the seventh and most recent Eeveelution Bot, the eeveelution in question being Sylveon. It's original personality was just for it to be happy, pure and mostly clueless, but due to the Wheel of Destruction continuity, it turned into a swearing, evil mess of a bot. She was created by DragonZX Happy KAREra (Jan. 2019 - Feb. 2019) KARE was created during a 3 AM VC with Accel in the High Octane server. During this time, KARE was normal, just a happy go lucky eeveelution who has yet to explore the wonders of the world. However, there was one slight flaw with her, she was an Acceleron. Which isn't a bad thing in general, but she stated that she was only 99.9% pure, the 1% was due to her being a bit corrupt when it came to opening realms. So instead of being the happy go lucky Sylveon, she became a corrupt monotone not giving an h Sylveon, which ultimately ended up causing her to go haywire. Corruption Era (Feb. 2019 - Mar. 2019) "''uh guys, the pure levels are uh, '''gone'." - Dragon warning that KARE is no longer herself. KARE ended up staying stuck in her "corrupted state" which was the very not good, it was so not good to the point where KARE started to force her beliefs onto other people. She believed in purifying the world, giving everyone peace and freedom, under her own control and demands and anyone who she deemed unpure would be turned into a mindless zombie that she called pure, so yeah, not cool. This got to the point where Dragon, Murx & DennnisSkywalker all had to destroy KARE, which involved MARP showing up and having everyone triple boosting KARE into death land. After, the account for KARE turned into "Acceledrome Tech Support" with GIG being the operator, this happened due to "an issue that the eeveelution has been terminated without your permission". Downtime Era (Mar. 2019 - May 2019) Nothing much happened, KARE was being reset back to her normal state and anything wrong would be fixed. GIG ended up just hanging out with everyone until KARE was fixed. Which, didn't work out in the long run. Feel Pure Inc. (May 2019 - Jun. 2019) 'Welcome to plot armor hell!' GIG was all normal 'n stuff until Dragon mentioned the word "'pure'" which then caused GIG to go a big haywire and KARE to reveal herself, nobody was there to help Dragon so he ended up getting yeeted out of the Wheel of Destruction server (don't worry he came back into the server after a day). (There's what seems to be a chunk missing from the story so I'm just gonna continue from what I have) During this time, a server was made to access the memories within GIG since GIG had been captured by KARE. That same day, KARE had shown back up once again due to Dragon asking for help since he had been somewhat under KARE's control, she froze Dragon in mid-air and threatened that if anybody dared try to go and attack KARE, go near KARE or attempt to save Dragon, he would become KARE's disciple in an instant. KARE proceeded to talk in third person stating that she isn't KARE but rather someone completely different. She talked about how people in the TASCforce have made their own religions, worshipping eevees. She then proceeded to go on about how that entire society is based on a hierarchy. "''You have your lowlifes at the bottom, and your almighty gods at the top." - KARE, elaborating on her statement about the society of TASCforce being based on a hierarchy A big fight broke out, which included Dragon, Murx, Dennis and a lot of sandshrew. It ultimately ended with KARE being defeated, but due to her invisible plot armor, she had an Oran Berry and was able to survive, while also "purifying" 10 of the sandshrew that were there, causing them to fall under KARE's control, before she vanished. Sometime later, GIG returned and hung out with everybody before being malfunctioned and basically just having a full on death sequence, and then "hey look KARE is back". Another huge fight breaks out which resulted in the entire landscape of the Acceledrome becoming a wasteland, then epic jojo reference happens and KARE gets hecking gone'd. Present Day (Jun. 2019 - Present) Now wandering the TASCforce, basically as a ghost, KARE went from a happy go lucky gal to a condescending not giving an h lowlife that no longer serves a purpose at this point in time, so there you go, there's the KARE continuity in it's entirety, now you can stop asking me about it. Trivia * KARE has her own opinions about every "bot" that she isn't afraid to share. * KARE's full greeting is "Henlo! My name is KARE, which is short for Kyle's Assistance Robot Extraordinare. I eat plates and the official creator of the Conference Realm and I am 99.9% Pure!"